


Leather Comes Standard

by Aeolist



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeolist/pseuds/Aeolist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge fic: Console Room, Midnight, Nine’s Leather Jacket</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Comes Standard

“Get in here!” the Doctor said, laughing, holding the door to the new-new TARDIS open as Rose ran inside.  
  
“Not a bad first trip offworld,” she said, wringing out her hair and looking at the Doctor over her shoulder. “Wouldn’t’ve felt right if we didn’t have to run for our lives.”  
  
The Doctor shut the door, taking a few quick steps over to the console, and pulling a lever that started the familiar wheezing and sent them into the vortex. He walked over to Rose and circled his arms around her waist from behind, linking his hands over her stomach and placing a kiss beneath her ear. “Ah, but you got all wet.”  
  
“S’your fault,” she said, smile in her voice.  
  
“Mm. I’m really, terribly sorry. Still, it’s not every day you fall into a sacred fountain and get chased out of town.”  
  
She turned around, disentangling herself from his light grasp, facing him, and poking him in the chest. “I wouldn’t have lost my balance if you hadn’t let go of me while I was leaning against the--”  
  
“But I _had_ to see if that was a real piece of Oolion! That mineral’s only found on two planets in the known universe. Well, our other universe, I mean. This universe really isn’t a ‘known’ universe to us, is it? Not yet, at least. At any rate, I wasn’t even sure Oolion existed here at all!”  
  
“Right, well, I hope you and your Oolion will be very happy together for the rest of the night because _I’m_ off to have a shower.”  
  
“I just need to check a few things, see how the TARDIS is running after her first trip offworld. Sure you won’t wait for me?”  
  
“How about you come join me when you’re done? I’ll need some time to get this purple stuff off me. Smells a bit weird, too.”  
  
“Right! I’ll be quick. Very, very quick. Just-- a few things. The space-time locator was making sort of a clanking noise. And I’d like to make sure the randomiser’s ready to go.” He walked over to the console, stroking it gently. “She did a great job, didn’t she? Gotta make sure she’s in top shape for our next trip.”  
  
Rose rolled her eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile off of her face as she walked through the console room and down the corridor, leaving the two of them alone.  
  
This new TARDIS was similar in design to the original - same coral struts, same high, round ceiling, but much smaller in the rooms beyond, and the floors were smooth instead of grated. The Doctor said she was growing rooms everyday, drawing power from the vortex and their first tentative trips like a muscle getting stronger from repeated exercise.  
  
She made her way into the bathroom attached to their bedroom and turned on the shower, stripping off her soaked, purple-stained clothes and stepping into the steaming water. She took her time, shampooing her hair twice, shaving, and exfoliating, as she waited for the Doctor to join her, but by the time her fingers were pruning, she gave up, turning off the faucet and grabbing a warm towel off of the rack.  
  
When she was mostly dry, she headed back into her bedroom, only to find that the bureau was missing. Rose glanced around the room - though there was nowhere it could easily be hidden - and headed into the adjoining closet in search of something to wear. The room looked like it belonged in a brand new, model home, with its clean white walls and empty racks and shelves.  
  
“Don’t think the TARDIS likes Oolion much,” Rose said under her breath, and headed towards the door of her room, ready to head back to the console room and tell the Doctor that he was in luck since, even though he’d been tardy to the party, she was out of clothes.  
  
Only, the door to their bedroom didn’t lead Rose into the familiar corridor.  
  
“It’s the wardrobe room!”  
  
She gasped, walking into the familiar room with its seemingly infinite circular staircases. It was fully stocked, with colorful fabrics lined up in tight rows against the walls, and Rose paused for a second to wonder where the clothes _came_  from, exactly, before calling out to the Doctor  that the wardrobe was here and to get his arse over.  
  
Spotting her bureau along a far wall, Rose bounded over to it, eyes trailing around the room as she walked. She stopped short, however, as she spotted a familiar garment hanging on one of the racks.  
  
“What are you doin’ here?” she asked, pulling the leather jacket off of its coat hanger and running her fingers over it, enjoying its weight in her hands.  
  
She brought it up to her nose and inhaled. It didn’t quite smell the same. It smelled of leather, sure, but there was no hint of that honey and spice she’d always associated with the Doctor. Puzzled, she looked closer, at seams and pockets and lining, and realized, with a shock, that it was identical, only… It was new.  
  
Well, either way, there was really only one thing to do.  
  
Rose shrugged off her towel, letting it pool on the floor, and slid the cool leather over her shoulders, not bothering to button it. Though it had hit her first Doctor at the top of his thighs, it was mid-thigh on her. It covered her breasts, but revealed a strip of bare torso and stomach and only became more revealing from there, in no way obscuring her lack of knickers.  
  
With a devious smirk, Rose turned and exited the wardrobe, pleased to find herself in the corridor again.  
  
A few seconds later, she was in the console room, utterly unsurprised to find the Doctor’s gangly legs sticking out from under the rotor, although she did note with some measure of amusement that he was barefoot. Perhaps a new quirk of a new-new-new Doctor and his new-new TARDIS?  
  
“Look what I found,” Rose said, sticking close to the entrance to the console room.  
  
“Hm?” The Doctor’s voice was muffled. “Did you finish your shower?”  
  
“Yep. Took my time, too. You kept me waiting for nothing.”  
  
“Ooh, sorry,” he said, and she could see him sliding out from his position under the rotor, hips wiggling.  
  
“Think it may’ve paid off for you, though,” Rose said, taking a couple of steps into the room.  
  
“What did you say you found--” The Doctor had sat up, his words running out at the exact moment he spotted her across the room. He gaped at her for a moment, expression darkening, until he finally managed, “That’s my jacket.”  
  
“Not quite. This one’s new.”  
  
She moved over to the jump seat, which, though it looked similar, was not nearly as beat up as its predecessor, and sat down on its edge. The Doctor stood, wiping a bit of grease from his hands on a small rag and tossing it onto the floor without another glance. As he approached, she saw his pupils expand until they were framed by only a thin circle of brown, his eyes roving from her face down to her legs and back again. Rose’s smirk faded as he placed a hand on each of her thighs and spread her legs, stepping between them, pulling her flush against him, and hovering over her until she could feel his breath on her lips. He was half-hard already and she undulated her hips, narrowing her eyes in gratification as he pressed into her and she felt him lengthen.  
  
He moved one hand up her leg, skirting around the junction of her thighs and up the leather of the coat, running his hand across its edge in such a way that his knuckles brushed her from hip to throat, pausing to tease the underside of her breast until she was whimpering, looking up at him with wide eyes. When he reached the collar of the coat, he moved his hand underneath it, spreading his fingers over her shoulder and bare collarbone.  
  
“I said: that’s my jacket.”  
  
She raised her chin a fraction, arching an eyebrow in challenge. “The old one was yours. This one’s mine. I’m the one who found it.”  
  
He opened his mouth to argue, but she reached one hand up to tangle in his hair and pulled him down into a rough kiss.  
  
He groaned into her mouth, fingers wandering from her shoulder down to her breast again and pinching at her nipple. She moaned, bringing her hand down and tugging at the fastening on his trousers. He helped her, distracted, and soon they’d yanked down his trousers and pants together. Seeming to remember himself, he ran his fingers along the seam of her sex and pressed one finger gently into her, letting out short, laboured breaths at the way her core seemed to suction him in. After a moment, he pulled his finger out, grabbing the base of his cock and positioning himself at her entrance. He grabbed her under her arse with both hands, parting her legs a bit farther, and she placed her fingertips on the top of his cock, keeping him in position as he drove in with one long stroke.  
  
Wrapping her legs around his hips, she pulled him in closer, angling herself so she could grind her clit on him as he began thrusting in short, hard strokes. The silk of his tie and cotton of his oxford rubbed the bare strip of skin exposed by the jacket, the lining of the leather jacket tickled her nipples, and she arched into it, enjoying three different textures on her skin that all felt like Doctor.  
  
She broke away from their kiss, panting into his ear, and he scooted her arse up just a little higher, suddenly hitting her at the perfect angle. She felt her walls begin to flutter around him as she grew even wetter and she loosened her grip with her legs, letting him lengthen his strokes until he was pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in.  
  
“Fuck.” She was getting close, wouldn’t be able to hang on, not with the way he was hitting her perfectly with every long, deep stroke and panting in her ear.    
  
“Touch yourself,” he said, his voice a growl.  
  
She pulled his head back down to recapture his lips and he thrust his tongue into her mouth, mimicking the motions of his cock. Moving a hand down to her centre, she rubbed quick, light strokes against her skin, focusing on the spot just above her clit. She keened his name and begged, just a little more. Just like that.  
  
He broke away from their kiss to let out a long curse as he came, fingers digging into her hips until it was almost painful, his strokes turning short and frantic again. As he gradually relaxed, he kept fucking her, gaze sleepy and intense and focused completely on her. He brought one hand from her hip to her clit, moving hers aside as he rubbed her with firm circles. That was all she needed and she broke, her breath catching as she panted his name over and over.  
  
As her breath slowed, he stopped moving, bringing his forehead down to rest on her shoulder. She felt him twitch inside her and she moved her hands up to his head, stroking gently. After a long moment, Rose let out a sigh that turned into a laugh.  
  
“What?” he asked without lifting his head.  
  
“You were so cool with your leather jacket,” she said, rubbing gentle patterns into his scalp. “Thought it must’ve had a cool story, y’know, like your overcoat and Janis Joplin.”  
  
“Don’t remind me.”  
  
“But you just… you found it in the TARDIS wardrobe? Like, it comes standard? All TARDISes have a console room and a rotor and a galley and one leather jacket for any rebel Time Lords that happen by?”  
  
He sniffed. “This TARDIS is the other’s sister. Reckon she was just doing us a favor.”  
  
“Mmm. Well. That was… Yeah.”  
  
He lifted his head. “Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Good.” He grinned, pulling out of her gently, and pulling his pants and trousers up, tucking himself back in. He retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped at her inner thighs, shooting her a warm look. “Another shower?”  
  
She hopped off the seat, stretching her arms high, and smiling as she noticed his eyes trailing along her abdomen. “Sure.”  
  
He slung an arm around her shoulders as they exited the console room. “Did you notice any other duplicates?”  
  
“Duplicates?”  
  
“Like my Janis Joplin coat… Or maybe a really colourful one, or a long scarf?”  
  
“No, why?”  
  
“Just wondering what other articles of my clothing I might get the opportunity to see you in.”  
  
“Oi, I told you: this one’s mine.”  
  
“Oh, I dunno, I might like to start wearing it again.”  
  
“Too bad,” she said, breaking away from him and shooting him a wink before she launched into a run towards their room.


End file.
